


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Sammiec3



Series: Shocking [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: I couldn't leave it alone. Continuing the Prompt.





	A Breath of Fresh Air

It needs to be used.

Winds screams were echoing in his ears. The scars shone brightly in the midday sun.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

Please forgive me.

_It’s okay, it was an accident. ___

____

____

I am so sorry Wind.

He needed to use Urbosa’s Fury, they were overpowered.

He had been disarmed, Wind, Warriors and Time were the only ones left with weapons.

Wild was trembling. His whole body shook and he couldn’t form his fingers into the snap. He was cold. Sweat pouring down his forehead.

They need it.

The screams. The shouts of battle.

Do it.

Coward just use it!

Urbosa lend me your strength.

Don’t hurt any of them.

It felt like a hand was guiding his own. The snap came. Lightning struck. The beast was paralyzed and the three fighting took advantage of it.

Wild crumpled, his hands gripping his hair tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Not seeing the end of the beast, only seeing Wind struck by his lightning.The burn scars left on his skin forever a reminder.

Forgive me.

I’m sorry.

He had given Wind his Topaz earrings. He had given everyone electric resistance potions. His guilt was consuming him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The words leaving him in an endless chant.

“That lightning saved our asses.” Warriors was saying somewhere then- “Wild?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Someone was gripping his shoulders shaking him. He couldn’t see who.

He knew he was outside, in the plains. Few trees around them and for miles around the wildlife but the world was closing in around him. He couldn’t breath. His fingers held tighter to his hair. Wind’s scream. That scream. Tears were mingling with the the sweat. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t- “I’m sorry!”

“Wild it’s alright- it’s okay.”

Who was speaking to him? Who was gripping him. He couldn’t- He can’t-

The hands were taken away and new arms were wrapping around him. Small arms. A small body. “It’s okay, you’re forgiven. No one’s hurt. It’s okay, we’re all okay.” The new voice. Wind. The voice so soft, soothing. So in contrast to the scream. Someone uncioling his fingers from his hair. His arms dropped lifelessly to his sides. “It’s okay, we’re okay. I forgive you.” New arms were wrapping around him, smaller as well. Four. Then larger arms and soon they were all there holding him, helping him.

He did not deserve this.

But gods did he want it. He needed it. The air was becoming easier to breath. The pressure around him more barabible. He gasped in a large lungful of air filled with their scents, with the blood from the fight, with the dirt, the grass, the fresh air around them. His arms wrapped around Wind clutching him like a lifeline. His face burying itself in his shoulder.

He didn’t know how long they all stayed there, a cluster of bodys next to the corps of… what had they been fighting? He couldn’t remember. But slowly his head rose and he looked around at everyone. They were all watching him, concern in their faces. Wind, Four and Warriors closest. _Warriors. ___

____

____

“Thank you.” Wild whispered, the sun was lowering in the sky, they had lost hours to this. Hours that could’ve been filled with more travel. “I’m sorry for…” He still could do little more then Whisper.

“Don’t be.” Warriors responded. “We never would’ve been able to take it down if you hadn’t struck it, you’re the Hero today.” Wild let out a breathless laugh and slowly they started getting up. Warriors offered a hand and he took it. Once on his feet he looked at everyone his hands coming up.

‘Thank you.’

Wind grinned and jumped onto his back, he caught him easily and smiled at him, the earrings dangling from his ears and a smile like the sun on his lips. They started moving to find a place to set up camp. The day was clear and no more monsters were to be found.

They walked up a crest of a hill and a in the distance the familiar silhouette of a castle was in the distance. He was home. And he was going to be okay.


End file.
